1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a measuring device and a processing system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
When a laser machining device machines a mold configured to manufacture light guiding plates, an operators need to set a height of the mold in the machining device to make the laser machining device to move above the mold at a fixed height. The fixed height is a height of a focus point of a laser beam emitted by the laser machining device. As such, the laser machining device is capable of machining the mold at maximum efficiency.
However, different types of molds have different heights, if the operator makes even a slight error in setting the height in the machining device, the machining device cannot machine the mold at maximum efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measuring device and a processing system using the same that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.